Shaggy Beginnings
by CrazyGirl5100
Summary: Rated M for sexual content including: rape, incest, abuse. Pairings include: Rosmerta/Hermione, Rosmerta/Ginny, Rosmerta/Luna, Rosmerta/Lavender, Rosmerta/Millicent, Rosmerta/Romilda, Harry/Draco, Snape/Ginny, Fred/George, Ron/Fred/George, Ron/Harry, etc. Comment, Rate, Share, and Enjoy!
1. Disclaimer

_All these characters belong to J.K Rowling. I'm simply having fun with them. This story isn't written as a sequel or attached in any way to any of my, or anyone else's, stories._ _Rated M. Enjoy! And don't forget to please comment and rate, thanks._

* * *

Still in progress. No story will appear until couple weeks or so. This doesn't mean you can't comment what you think is going to happen or what you'd like to happen. Any ideas? Then please comment them and I'll try to incorperate them into my story!

Please add to favorites or remember to look this story up again. It will be great and I'm sure you'll enjoy!

Thanks a bunch! xoxo

~CG100


	2. Chapter 1

Ginny briskly entered the Hog's Head, waving over to her friends and joining them at their usual table.

"Hey Gin!" Dean said, grinning at the young redhead fondly.

"Hello," Ginny said, "How are you guys?"

"Great!"

"Fantastic!"

"Eh, could be better."

"How about you?" Dean asked. He stared into Ginny's sparkling eyes, taking in all her beauty. Even for a third year she was beautiful and looked way older than she was.

"I'm good," she said, "As good as someone who nearly missed the Death Eaters could be." She grinned at the instant, predictable reaction of the small group.

"Escaped the Death Eaters?" asked a dreamy voice. Ginny turned to see a blonde girl smiling serenely at her. "Father says that- -"

"Shush Loon," hissed Michael Corner. "Tell us all about it, Ginny."

"Well," Ginny said, "we went to the Quidditch World Cup and- -" She was interrupted by several gasps. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the bartender, a curvy vivacious woman with giant breasts and a beautiful face, peering over the counter to listen.

Ginny blushed, realizing she was talking so loudly and said in a sort of a whisper, "The Death Eaters were there. They were attacking everyone. Our family nearly got seperated. Thought one of us would've gotten caught for sure."

Dean looked impressed and Michael whistled in awe. Susan's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Luna looked as serene as ever, her pale face flushing with amusement.

"Father says that this is a rather special year. He said a centaur told him that the stars were different. Out of line or something. They told him that in trade for- -"

"A Crumpled Horn Snorkack?" Dean joked. Ginny shot him a deadly glare and said,

"What's so special about this year, Luna?" Luna seemed glad that someone cared about her story. One interested person seemed to be enough to make her continue because she said in a dreamy voice,

"The stars said it was." she gazed off into the distance, her eyes dreamy yet fixated on something floating in the air that appeared to be invisible.

"I know," Ginny said patiently, "but _what's _so special this year?"

"A ball, dragons..." mumbled Luna absentmindedly. "_Him_. Voldemort." Dean gasped. Susan shrieked, knocking over her mug of hot chocolate.

"Y-you said his-his name!" she squeaked, her eyes wide with fright.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you summoned him by saying his name!" Michael gasped. Dean chuckled and Susan huffed angrily.

"Joke about it! If he DOES come and kills us all then- -"

"Oh he's not going to come." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Dean smirked. Susan crossed her arms.

"Whatever." she muttered. She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment as the others made jokes about Voldemort.

Ginny stretched her arms and yawned. "Well I gotta go, see ya guys later!" Susan followed her lead and left the bar, irritated. Luna sat there like a statue, gazing off dreamily as Dean slapped Michael on the back.

"Ginny's _hot_, huh?" he said grinning. Michael shrugged.

* * *

"You're _very _pretty, Love. You got _great _tits!" Rosmerta purred, grasping one of Ginny's nipples between her wet, salivating lips. Ginny gasped and threw her head back in long, gasping moans of ecstacy. "That's it now, Love. Steady, calm down now Love. _There's _a good girl!"

"Ohh..Oh! Ohh my! Ohhh..oh! Oh! Oh gods! Mmm...Ohh!"

"Steady, Love." Rosmerta said in a soothing voice. "Oh you're nipples are so erect, you horny little slut!" She sucked the hard erect little cherry-red nipples until Ginny gasped so loud that Rosmerta stopped. She knew what was coming.

Ginny squirted all over the bedsheets and panted like a dog. Rosmerta smirked. With one quick motion of her hand, she pushed three fingers into the thirteen year old's glistening pussy. Immediately, Ginny cried out in shock. Her hips bucked to meet the bartender's hand which was pushing in like a jackhammer.

"Ohh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Her moans turned to whimpers as the older woman's fingers pushed deeper within. Then, hitting the right spot, Ginny squealed and came for the second time.

Rosmerta caressed the young girl's breasts and added another finger. Ginny moaned. Squirming like a worm on a hook, she grasped the bedsheets tightly with her fingernails; the silky sheets seemed to stream through her fingers like shining red liquid.

**This chapter isn't finished yet. If you like it so far and want to read more please add this story to your favorites and write a comment. Thanks!**


End file.
